


i can't be alone with all that's on my mind (so say you'll stay with me tonight)

by flyingfalconflower12



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Reylo - Freeform, Title is from "Walk Me Home" by P!nk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingfalconflower12/pseuds/flyingfalconflower12
Summary: Just some Reylo Force Bond fluff that I wrote in my notebook on the way to a Blackpink concert :)Post-TLJ.





	i can't be alone with all that's on my mind (so say you'll stay with me tonight)

The next time the Resistance lands on some backwater ice-moon and sets up a new base and Rey finally gets a cabin on the  _Millennium_ _Falcon_ to herself, she lies down on her little cot and starts to cry.

 

She's not proud of it, of course--she should be stronger; she's never strong enough--but after having to hold her emotions in for so long she just can't do it anymore.

 

So she hides, opting to stay in her cold little pilot's cot on the  _Falcon_ while everybody goes to set up in some abandoned mildly-militarized trade building from even before the New Republic.

 

Curled up in her cot, Rey shivers and cries until she feels she'll get sick from crying and then cries some more--for Han, for Chewie, for Luke, for Leia, for Poe, for Finn, for the girl he called Rose, for all the members of the Resistance she wasn't able to meet before they died, and for all the ones she was.

 

But most of all, Rey cries for Ben.  Ben, who was a senator's son.  Ben, who had the blood of the Force.  Ben Solo, who's one power that made him special ultimately led to his downfall.

 

Ben, who needs to make it back to the light.

 

Rey closes her eyes, more tears streaming down her freckled cheeks.  The temperature in the room seems to drop even more, and she wraps her arms around herself, shivering.   _Get a grip, Rey!_ she thinks to herself angrily, but she's still cold and she still can't stop crying.

 

She barely even notices when the Force shifts around her body.

 

"What's wrong?" asks a soft voice from behind Rey.

 

It takes her a moment to process the situation, and when she does the only thought in her mind is  _Ben._

 

In any other instance, Rey would've stayed still, she'd have stayed silent.  But she's tired, and she's sad, and she's still shaking, and her mind isn't working quite right.

 

So: "I'm cold," she whispers, and she shifts backward and nestles her body against Ben's.

 

He suddenly stills, his shock reverberating through the Force, and dimly Rey begins to realize what she's just done.   _Kriff_ _,_ she thinks, starting to panic, and she's about to push away, about to say something, when Ben reaches forward.

 

He wraps his arms around her, his hands gently folding around hers.

 

Rey shivers, a full-body sensation that leaves her thinking only that  _Ben's so warm,_ and she curls up more tightly in his arms.

 

"Hi," he whispers, sounding breathless.  A pause passes before he speaks again.  "I... are you okay?"

 

"Yeah."  Rey closes her eyes again, leaning her head back onto Ben's chest, reveling in the sensation of being enveloped in his arms.  Ben presses more closely against her, and she ducks her head, smiling softly.  She's stopped crying now--well, the tears aren't flowing down her face now, simply glittering in her light brown eyes.

 

_You're not alone._

 

Ben presses those words through the Force, not saying them aloud, but Rey feels them as clearly as if he'd shouted them right into her ear.  They're tinged with nervousness as if he's afraid she might not reciprocate.

 

"Neither are you," Rey says back, her voice quiet but steady.  "And I know I've said this, but... it isn't too late."

 

Ben leans his forehead on the top of Rey's head, murmuring his words into her hair.

 

"I know."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! Hope it made sense--I'm not 100% sure I even wrote any comprehensible sentences here because Grammarly seems to hate me lol
> 
> Don't forget to leave comments and kudos :)


End file.
